Michisū: The 109th Sekirei
by ThelaziestWriterEver
Summary: Michisū. A Sekirei forgotten. She wasn't discovered by Minaka or Takami. She developed beneath the 108 Sekirei, unknown to the rest of her sisters and brothers. Read about her story about how she escaped her fate and made her way to Tokyo. She can be winged, and is #109. More details inside!


**This story will be along the side of my main story, Afestus. This idea came to me one night. Since I like sharing my ideas, I thought I'd give you this. **

_Hello. Have you finally awoken? Excellent. You have been asleep for a while now. The world passes on whilst all sleep. You aren't the exception. Your life is meager compared to most, but I aim to change that. Your appearance in this world will shake the very foundation the humans and Sekirei have worked so hard to construct. _

_Your name? Well, that's the easy part..._

_Michisu._

I have appeared to have woken up. I do not have any control right now. After a moment, my eyes finally open, and stare at a girl in front of me.

My brain begins to start up, and my memories of natural instinct catches up to my vision. It tells me that this is my reflection, meaning I'm looking at myself.

I have very interesting looking blue hair going to my shoulders. It was slightly disrupting my vision, and had many spikes coming out from the back.

My eyes were golden, with a dark blue surrounding it. My figure was also interesting.

I am completely naked. My brain predicts my breast size is about H-cup.

How do I know this? I do not know, and right now, I do not care. Whilst I was looking at myself, the rest of my body had finally started up. I moved my hands, then my legs, and finally my head. I put my small hands on the glass and push. I effortlessly move the glass away and step out of the pod.

I notice the room I am in. It is completely white, with many different kind of machinery from medical equipment to computers and the such.

On a table directly in front of me, laid a pair of pants, underwear, a bra, a shirt and some shoes and socks.

In about a minute, I had it on.

It was very interesting looking. It had a simple spandex design with a twist. It was blue, with yellow and white streaks going through it.

A very simple design, as I have said.

I manage to take a few more steps forward, past the table. My legs are weak from years of no use. Stiff, and irritated at suddenly having to be used, I barely managed to get them to move to the door. Once there, however, I spent what felt like an eternity navigating it's unbelievably complex hallways leading in all directions imaginable.

Once I finally made it to the surface, the first thing I noticed was the wrecks from past battles. Husks of large metallic vehicles littered the entire seeable surrounding. I notice myself frowning at the site, but seeing no reason to hang around, I begin heading in a random direction, using the rocks as support until my legs begin working at max capacity.

I deduced that there was no life other than myself currently on this island. "Kamikura Island", I believe it is called.

Ever since I had consciousness, a voice in my head began teaching me english, about common things the inhabitants of this world know.

It did not, however, inform me of those metallic vehicles outside the compound.

The voice told me I must seek out a boat to escape this island. I approached the coastline only to see husks of water-going vehicles. All but one of which looked damaged, destroyed or outright offline. This one was a one-man raft that was most likely accidentally deployed during the attack on Kamikura.

I stumbled my way over to the raft. I somehow managed to drop myself into it. A praiseworthy achievement for one who feels almost physically handicapped.

I fumble with the controls for a moment before finding the start-up key. I turned it, and much to my relieve, it started without much problem.

After a moment of fiddling with the controls, I find reverse. I pull out of the area, and leave the island.

I hope to return here eventually, but right now, I require answers to many important questions.

My quest had officially begun.

**This will be a quad-weekly project (quad-weekly means 4 times a week for those who are not fluent with those sorta things)**

**If this goes well, it may eventually join up with Afestus's storyline, which will be coming to Sekirei after Highschool DxD.**

**This is a very short thing, but it's to introduce Michisu, which translates to *Unknown number* in Japanese.**

**This is all for now, cya!**


End file.
